Thor's daughter
by daughter of poseidon675
Summary: When Thor first came to Earth, he got Jane pregnant. Thor never knew he had a kid, much less a daughter. Only SHIELD, Darcy, Jane and Erik knew. And what if that daughter was the one and only bad ass agent Rose Foster. She is part of the Avengers and a certain Captain catches her eye. Steve/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

When Thor first came to Earth, he got Jane pregnant. Thor never knew he had a kid, much less a daughter. Only SHEILD, Darcy, Jane and Erik knew. And what if that daughter was the one and only badass agent Rose Foster. She is part of the Avengers and a certain Captain catches her eye. Steve/OC.

Chapter 1

"Mom! I'm home." I yelled when I walked into the house my mother and I shared. She was moving to Great Britain with my grandmother in a month but I have work to attend to.

"Kitchen!" Darcy and my mom yelled together. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Darcy in our kitchen. Darcy is my godmother and a second mother to me.

"Hey Darcy. No offense, but why are you here?" I asked and looked through the pantry for food. I am 18 and joined SHEILD when Fury came to me asking me to become an agent because of my fighting skills. I got them from my father who left to go back to his home planet before I was born.

"And I thought you would be happy to see me." Darcy said when I shut the pantry door and opened the fridge.

"I am, it's just, I found out something from work and I am not very happy about it. Even though, tomorrow I get sent on my mission with Steve." A knock at the door sounded and we all held confused glances. "And I have a feeling that's him." I walked to the door and there was Steve with flowers. I smiled. "And I was right. Mom! I'm going out for a while. You can come in. You can meet my godmother." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"Hello ladies." He said once we got into the kitchen. Darcy's mouth fell open when she saw him. I smirked.

"Hello Steve. It's been a while since I saw you." Mom said.

"We have had a lot of work that needed to be done. Are you packed for the mission?" Steve asked me. I smiled and shook my head no. "I told you to pack a week ago when we heard of it. Come on." I shook my head when he started dragging me upstairs.

I barley heard Darcy say, "That's her boyfriend? He is freaking hot." I smiled and shook my head.

"Are you packing your suit?" I raised an eyebrow at that. "Just a question." I smiled and took the clothes from him. I looked up at him because he is like six inches taller than me. "What?" I raised an eyebrow and reached on my toes to kiss him softly. "No. We have to pack you for a mission." I used the puppy dog eyes that always work. "Fine." I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Now we can finish packing." I pulled away and went to the closet.

"No you don't." He pulled me to his chest and I could feel the muscles under his shirt.

"This is cheating, Steve."

"But I know you love it." He whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my spine and I could tell he was smirking. We started swaying gently and I could tell he was smiling.

"Alright, let's finish getting me packed." He let me go but kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes and went to the closet and started throwing clothes at him. I was laughing when he was under a mountain of clothes. He moved a shirt from his face and smirked at me. "Oh crap." I started closing the closet door but he caught it and pulled me out. He started ticking me and I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"That was only part of the revenge." He said and let me go but I pulled him closer by his leather jacket.

"What is the rest?" I asked and pressed my chest against his. He gulped and stayed quiet. I smirked knowing I was torturing him. "How about this?" I pressed my lips to his and I know I am really torturing him now.

"That is not fair and you know it, Rose." I rolled my eyes and let him go. A few more hours later we had me all packed and ready to go. One bag filled with weapons and one with clothes and bathroom needs.

"One more thing." I moved clothes from the back of my closet wall and opened the glass case with my suit in it. I grabbed the case it goes in and placed it in it. I looked to Steve and he nodded his head. "Let's go kick some ass." He laughed and placed his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and tipped my head back. He placed his lips on mine gently and soon, we were on his motorcycle on the way to the small park we always got to. Men and women kept looking at us jealous because they can't be either one of us. Of course I was on his back and he was walking to the small pond at the end. We sat down on a bench and he had his arm around my shoulders.

My head was on his shoulder and his head was on top of mine. "What if one of us doesn't make it out of this mission?" I asked moving my head to where I could see his face.

"Don't think that way. We made it through the last one." Steve brushed the hair out of my face. I had tears in my eyes and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep through this mission.

"I don't know about this one. It is more dangerous and I am sure my father will come into play for this one. It is his brother. I hate going against family, even if they may not know who I am, Steve." Tears were falling and he held me close.

"It's going to be ok. I promise. I'll be with you every step of the way. And your uncle is evil. And if your father does come into play, then we will know soon and we can both meet him. Come on, we need to get you home." I nodded and he helped me up. I smiled and blushed when he offered me his arm and I gladly took it.

"You know, I don't see why Fury wants me for the Avengers. I don't have any super powers or anything."

"You are one of SHEILD's top agents in skill and fighting. Of course they are going to want you. You were trained by the top agents. Now, are you ready to get Barton back?"

"Of course. He is like a father to me. I'm still confused of how Loki could have made him turn sides. But, soon we will get him back. Even if it means getting killed."

"Not going to happen. If you go into the line of fire alone, I would probably strangle you myself." I smiled knowing he won't do it. He loves me too much. He got on the bike first and then I got on and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go, Captain." I could just tell he rolled his eyes and started up the bike. A few minutes later we ended up at my house and I climbed off the bike and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow on the jet. Go home and get some sleep. You should have fun with Coulson. You are lucky I am going to be there."

"See you tomorrow. And you need to stay safe for tonight. I'll call you when I get home." I nodded and pecked his lips real quick. I smirked and ran inside before he could get me.

"So, you and Captain America, huh?" Erik's voice came from behind me. I nodded and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I noticed that I was faster than usual. I bolted upstairs and into my closet to find something to wear to bed. When I was taking my makeup off, Steve called me.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, just got home. What are you doing? I can hear the movement from the phone." _I put it on speaker so I can move around more easily.

"Just getting ready for bed. You? I can hear Blue running around."

"_I just threw a ball for him. Also I have to get all of his stuff together to bring him to my neighbor who is watching him for a while. Am I on speaker?" _

"Yeah. Hey, my mom is calling me. I gotta go and see what she wants."

"_Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." _

"Love you too. Now finish with Blue's stuff." I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs to see what my dearest mother wants. "Yes mother? Agent Hill, Coulson. What's going on here?"

"Dear, I have to be transported somewhere else. Darcy is coming with me. Do you think you will be ok staying with Steve tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Be careful and make sure Darcy doesn't get into trouble. Do you think Dad is going to come? I really want to meet him."

"Not unlikely. And you need to be safe with Loki. If something happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I promise. Steve and I take care of each other. No matter how much danger we're in. Just promise nothing will happen to her or Darcy." I pointed towards the agents on the other side of the room.

"We have ten agents going with them tonight, Agent Foster. They will be fine under SHEILD's protection." Agent Hill assured me. Phil nodded and I nodded back.

"Be safe little girl. Darcy and I will be fine. If we have ten agents on the jet with us we will be fine." Mom assured me and I nodded. "I love you baby girl. Now we have to go. Go over to Steve's and make sure he is ready to leave in the morning. And take all of your stuff over there."

"We can take her weapons and other clothes to the helicarrier and have it ready for her tomorrow morning. We will even have another agent put it in her room." Was Hill, being nice to me? I knew Phil loved me but Hill? She hated me with a burning passion. Fury didn't really care and everyone else, thought I was badass. Which I am. I was trained by Hawkeye and Black Widow. And I can almost beat Barton's ass. Steve helped get me more into shape and we ran with Blue every morning unless if we had work early that morning.

"Absolutely. And I would like my key back in the morning Coulson. If I don't get it on the jet I will kick your ass." He nodded franticly because I know he is scared of getting beaten up by one of SHEILD's top agents. More specifically one of SHEILD's top three agents.

Phil and I walked back up to my room and I gave him my bags and case with my suit in it. I also gave him the key to my room on the helicarrier. I warned him one last time and he bolted down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and called Steve.

"_Hello?"_ He answered on the first ring. One thing I love about him.

"Hey, mom is being transferred somewhere tonight and I really don't feel like being alone right now. So, I am coming over now. Be ready and have Blue ready to see me." Blue is his dog and he loves me. He is a full bred Husky I got to pick out for my birthday but he has to stay at Steve's because mom said I can't have a pet while I live with her. And also he can have one of his neighbors watch him when we go on missions.

I packed a small backpack with everything I might need for tomorrow on the jet. Both my SHEILD phone and regular with both chargers. Mission tablet and files on the Tesseract. Also makeup, shampoo and extra clothes.

As soon as I got in the car and had it running I plugged my regular phone into the radio. When my radio started playing my playlist was playing I blasted it up. I was jamming when I reached Steve's house and Blue came running out of the door when Steve opened it.

"Hey boy. Did you miss me?" I was on the driveway on my knees scratching behind his ears. He was basically groaning when Steve crouched beside me. He kissed my head and pulled me up. He also pulled my backpack out of the back seat of my car and my phone.

"Let's get inside. Come on Blue!" Blue ran into the house before us and I rolled my eyes. "So, we have one night left before we go on the mission. What do you want to do?"

"I think, we should…" My chest pressed up against his and my eyes meeting his. "That we should have some fun before we have to leave. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea." He picked me up to where my legs were around his waist and his hands were under my thighs to keep me up. My arms were around his neck and I looked into his eyes. Our lips crashed together and I was pushed up against the wall. A small gasp came out of my lips and he smirked. The rest of the night was spent in his room with me cuddled up against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I own nothing**

The next morning I woke up around 4 because I had to get ready. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair quickly so Steve would have some hot water. I dried myself off and got dressed in skinny jeans, a blue tank top and combat boots. That is one thing I love about my job, you can wear anything as long as it's fighting clothes. Blue was on the couch asleep and I scratched his back as I walked by and into the kitchen. We had to be at the jet around eight so we had plenty of time.

"Blue, go get him buddy." I opened the door to the bedroom and Blue jumped on the bed and started attacking Steve with kisses.

"Ahh! Hey boy. Did you let him in here?" Steve asked me when he saw me in the doorway.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about. By the way, it's five. Get up and get ready. I've already had a shower and taken blue out." I said and walked back out of the room. After he had his shower I could fell his arms come around my waist. I giggled softly and once again we started to sway softly and he kissed the back of my neck. "Steve. Come on we need to leave soon." I leaned my head back and kissed his nose.

"No. I like this position." He complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Coulson is going to be pissed at me if we are late and frankly, he has been mad at me now 16 times. And I want my key for my room on the helicarrier back. Now go get dressed." He wasn't even dressed. Just in a pair of pajama pants.

"Fine." He huffed and let me go to get dressed. But not before I got a full view of his torso.

"Oh my god, you take longer than me to get ready." I said and walked into the bathroom to see him finish styling his hair to look like the forties. He chuckled and I took the comb away from him and finished within a few minutes. "See, that's easier." I put the comb in my bag because I knew he would want it on the helicarrier. He rolled his eyes when I walked back into the bedroom to get the rest of my stuff ready. I threw his brown leather jacket at him along with a shirt and khakis. He rolled his eyes once again and I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. I need my kick start since it was 6:30 in the morning. Blue was eating his food I put out for him.

"Hey, boy." Steve came in and scratched Blue behind his ears. I gave him a cup of coffee which he gladly accepted. "Did you already put cream in it?"

"Just the way you like it." I nodded and he kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes and put on my black leather jacket on and grabbed Blue's leash and collar and whistled. He came running over to me and I quickly put on the red, white and blue collar that looks like the American flag and Steve's suit which Coulson and I had made again but it looks a lot better this time. Not as much padding. "Good boy."

"So, when do you want to leave?" My wonderful super hero boyfriend asked.

"I was thinking about 7 so we will be at the jet on time and Coulson won't chew me out to Fury. Can't have that. I've been chewed out way too many times for being late even though I am one of SHEILD's top agents." I shrugged and he nodded. "Alright, I will be at the car. Come out when you're ready and we can go and go get some breakfast on the way. Come on, Blue." I pulled on the dog's leash and he happily followed me and I put him on his runner in the back yard until Ms. Conwell can come get him. I kissed his head and unclipped his leash and ran back inside to put the American flag leash back on its hook.

Steve was watching me from my car and I was running at super speed. He was laughing when I got into the driver's seat and plugged my phone into the car for my playlist to come on. "When did you get that speed? That's almost the same as me."

"I don't know. I think that it's because of my father and him being an Asgardian. I have some type of super human speed and the fighting skills of a warrior of Asgard I think. That's what my mom said. Keep in mind that she has seen my father in action and also his warriors/ friends." I said and started driving out of the driveway to go get something to eat on our way to the jet.

"Mom said that I look a lot like him. Although I got her hair is that I got his eyes. I got the rest from her and him. His cheek bones and jaw line. I got her nose." I said and he reached over and grabbed my right hand from the wheel. I sighed and laced my fingers with him and placed our joined hands on the gear shift.

"Don't worry. If your father actually comes, I have a feeling that he will love you. Everyone does." Steve said and turned on the radio.

"What if he offers to bring me to Asgard to live with him?" I asked and looked to Steve with fear in my eyes.

"You do what you do best. You chose. You can go with him or you can stay here. Either way I won't judge you. If you want to learn about your father's side of your family then you can go with him." Steve said and bought our joined hands to his mouth and kissed them softly.

"I just don't know what to do, Steve. What if he wants to get to know me better? What if he wants me to go with him?" I asked while driving.

"Then you go with him if you want. You can go to Asgard." Steve said. I sighed once again and we pulled into the parking lot of SHEILD headquarters and we both got out of the car. I grabbed my bag from the backseat and my phone. I locked my car and walked to the side of the building. I showed my badge to the security guard and he opened a door for me and Steve and we walked to where the jets were. Coulson was waiting for us by a jet and I held my hand out for my key.

"Room key please?" I asked and he handed me the key and I smiled at him. I put it back on my key ring and place it back in my pocket. "Thank you. Now I don't have to kick your ass." Steve chuckled behind me. Coulson looked and his eyes lit up like a child just ate candy for the first time. I chuckled at one of my mentor's action. It's no secret that Captain America is his favorite super hero in the world.

"On the jet now. We cannot be late." Coulson said, "And you probably want to see Natasha." I nodded and looked to the ground remembering that Clint was taken. Along with Erik. "Come on kid; let's get you on the carrier." I nodded and led Steve up the hatch and I sat on a seat. Steve sat next to me and Phil went to the back controls.

After I sat down I fell asleep with my bag that I used last night under my head and my feet in Steve's lap.

"Rose, come on. We're here." Coulson woke me up by flipping me onto the floor. I glared up at him and did a kick flip to get back up. I grabbed my bag and walked down the ramp and saw the one and only Natasha Romanoff.

"Hey kid." The read head said to me while Steve and Coulson came down the ramp.

"Hey Nat. You heard about the Hawk?" I asked and she nodded.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Because you can kick ass like me." I said raising an eyebrow. She chuckled a little but turned into the spy I know all too well.

"Agent Romanoff, this is Captain Rogers." Coulson said and I smiled a little when I saw her eyes light up in amazement.

"Ma'am." And there's the gentleman in him.

"Hi. They need you on the bridge. They're starting phase tress." And Coulson left without a word because he's afraid that Fury will kick his ass or Fury would have Hill, Nat or I do it for him. We started walking and I was right next to Steve with Nat on his other side. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was going to swoon." I chuckled at that, "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out.

"Trading cards?" Steve looked in between Nat and I with a raised eyebrow and I nodded.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." I said and looked straight ahead to doctor Banner.

"Dr. Banner." My blond boyfriend called.

"Oh yeah, they told me you'd be coming." Banner said and shook the blonde's hand.

"So, you got Captain I presume." Nat said to me while the two men chatted.

"And you got Banner? Or Stark?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I got Banner. As long as I do not have to be near Stark, I won't." I chuckled at her forwardness and rolled my eyes.

"Gentlemen, you may want to step inside in a minute." I called to the two men.

"It's going to get a little hard to breath." Nat finished for me. We have both been on the helicarrier way too many times.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked me and I shook my head a little.

"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container," Banner asked as he and Steve walked to the edge. And then the ship rocked a bit and I could tell that the engines were coming up."No, no this is much worse." I smiled and we all walked into the ship.

Nat and I led the two into the bridge that had a bunch of computers and agents. Fury, Hill and Coulson were there also.

"Gentlemen," Fury called out to the two men behind me and I moved to a computer that had a picture of Clint or in other words, my second father. I swiped the screen and then a bigger picture came up and I looked at it sadly.

"Agent Foster, of you would so much as escort Dr. Banner to the lab," Fury asked me and I nodded.

"You're gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys." I said as I passed him. He followed me and I showed him the lab before leaving him and went to my room to put on one of my cat suits that Nat and Clint had suggested I had seven of. I grabbed two guns and placed them on my hips before grabbing three knives and placing them on my thighs and then I grabbed my bow and arrows. Clint had a special bow that's like his and the same quiver basically. But mine are blue whereas his is black. Also my cat suits are all different colors and fit for any climate.

I sighed and looked at a picture that was on my bedside that was a framed picture of Nat, Clint and I after I finished my training and we went to Coney Island for the day with my mom, Darcy and Erik.

I left my room without another look and went straight to the bridge after I pulled my hair in a tight high pony tail. I put my mask that hid emotions up as I got to the bridge. Steve and Nat saw me and Steve's jaw dropped and Nat smirked at his reaction.

"There's the little Slick Silver. Never thought you'd come out." Nat said and pulled me into a hug. We separated before any of the agents saw us and I went to Steve's side with Coulson.

"Are you bothering my boyfriend, Coulson?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. He was fine. How many suits do you have?" Steve asked me.

"Seven. Agent Romanoff and Barton requested I have one for every climate or any type of country. So I can blend in with the nature. I have this one, a green one, white, black, brown, silver and finally a red one." I said and leaned against the railing.

"We have a hit," An agent at the computers said. "67% match- wait scratch that- 79%."

"Location?" I asked walking to the computer.

"Stugartt Germany, 28th Cunning Straza."

"He's not exactly hiding." Another agent said to me and Coulson.

"Captain, you're up." Fury said and I looked to Steve who was looking at me and I nodded and led him to the room where his suit was.

"Be careful." I warned him when he was about to jump from the plane.

"Same to you," He said before jumping and covering the man the god was about to shoot.

"I'm covering Barton. Nat, take me over there." I said and she nodded before dropping me to a roof to which I can easily jump from.

"Be careful, he knows your fighting skill better than yourself." Nat warned me before I slid down the rope and onto the roof. I shot the men that were guarding the door to which Clint went inside with the bow and arrow. I know that if I use the gun then Clint will hear and then nothing good will come from that.

"Hey Clint!" I yelled out from the shadows when he and three other men walked out of the door with the iridium in one of their hands. He turned around and I sent a knife right by his head and into the man behind him head. I shot the other two with arrows and the iridium went to the ground.

"Come out and fight Rose!" My SO called out. So he remembers me, he's just under control. I jumped down onto his back and threw his bow out of his reach. He threw me off and into a wall which I just got up from. I used the new super speed to get in front of him and kick him in the face. His head snapped back to me and he looked to me in amazement.

"Clint, this isn't you. Trust me, I know the real you." I said as I dogged a punch and grabbed his arm. I twisted it behind his back and he squirmed out of my grasp.

"Come on, Rose. You know me and I know you. Come with me. You can help us go against SHEILD. And if you don't, then have fun in hell." He said and pushed me onto the ground and my head hit the concrete before blood started to pool. He grabbed his gun before pointing it at me. Something in his eyes flashed and it looked like horror. He instead kicked me in the head before leaving me.

"Rose, Rose, come on. Wake up!" I faintly heard someone say to me and slapping my cheek lightly. I could have sworn I saw Loki and Stark in the background with Nat and Steve on either side of me.

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned.

"Damn that hurts like a son of a bitch." I groaned out and Steve picked me up bridal style.

"What happened?" Nat asked as soon as I was sat in one of the seats and strapped in.

"Clint happened. He had a gun pointed at my heart but he instead kicked me in the head before leaving. And Clint never misses on any weapon." I said and winced when I moved.

"Let's get you back to the carrier." Nat said and sat in the co pilot's seat. Steve kneeled beside me and took my hand in his.

"You should have never gone alone." He muttered to me and I gave him a look.

"That's my job, Cap. You know that. And you look good in that suit." I whispered to him and he blushed. I smirked and he kissed my head before going to talk to Stark. I glared at Loki and he smirked at me.

Then a bang came from the roof and both men went straight for their masks. I rolled my eyes and went for a knife. Stark opened the hatch and Thor landed on it. The blond god grabbed Loki and flew out of the jet. I rolled my eyes when Stark started talking again. I tuned out the two men talking until Steve got ready to jump.

"Steve, be careful." I called to him and he came to me and gave me a quick kiss before jumping. "Men." I groaned out and Nat laughed from the co pilot's seat. We landed the jet temporarily and the four men came back onto the jet. Thor was dragging Loki by his ear and I chuckled a little. Steve came straight to me and made sure I was fine, and Stark just sat beside me.

"Agent Foster, so nice to see you again." I rolled my eyes at Stark.

"We met once for me being on a mission. That's all, Stark." I said and leaned back into my seat looking at the healing scratches. "Hello, Thor. It's been a while." I stood up to give the Norse god a handshake.

"Slick Silver. Far too long." The god said back to me.

"Thor, I have something to tell you when we get back to the helicarrier." I said and sat back down because Steve made me.

We got back to the helicarrier and Steve went to go put away his shield and facemask while I went to go talk to Thor in front of the room Loki was held in.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Thor asked me as we walked Loki pace in the cage.

"Do you remember Jane Foster?" I asked him. I'm amazed he didn't see the similarities of us.

"Yes, I remember her. She was my first love." Thor said looking me in the eyes. "You look much like her."

"Do you remember when that one night, you two…. You know?" I asked him with hand gestures.

"Yes. What are you getting at Silver?" Thor asked me again.

"I am her daughter. And you're my father." I said to him. He froze and looked at me with his blue eyes that match mine. My breath hitched as he came closer but I became less rigid when he just pulled me into a hug.

"Why did you say nothing earlier?" He asked me as he brought me out of the hug.

"Mom told me not to." I shrugged and looked into our matching eyes again.

"I know we just met basically, but how would you like to come to Asgard with me. Live with me. Become a princess." My father suggested.

"Let me get back to you on that." I said and smiled when he smiled at me. "Come on, it's time for a meeting." I said and led the way to the bridge. He went to talk to Coulson most likely for my mom and I sat next to Steve.

'I really don't want to be here'. I kept replaying in my mind. 'I'm just really bored. I've heard it all before. Please get me out of here.'

"Silver, you're with me." Nat said and I knew she just needed someone to babble to. I just let her babble until it was time to train some of the younger agents. And soon enough, the ship was attacked. Time to fight again. Yay!

Screw my life! I went to the bridge and elbowed one of the guys that held an agent hostage in the face and knocked him out. Hill had blood going down from her eyebrow and Fury was no place to be seen. I knew exactly where he and Coulson left.

"COULSON! FURY?!" I yelled when I got to the detection level.

"Coulson over here." I faintly heard Coulson and ran to where my crazy ass uncle once was and now my father was missing. I saw Coulson and ran over to the man I thought as my fatherly figure. He was bleeding from the stomach and had a small trail of blood going from the corner of his mouth.

"Come on, Phil. You are going to make it through this. Just stay awake."I said to him. "I need a medical team on the detention level now!" I franticly yelled into my earpiece.

"It's useless. I'm clocking out here, Foster." Phil said and I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"You're going to make it out of this, Phil. What happened to never leaving a man behind?" I asked with shaky breaths and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Melody, it's useless. Make sure you get Barton back. Don't make a mistake you think you would make."

"Foster, I've got it from here." I nodded to Fury and moved to the railing behind me. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. One of the only people I ever trusted was dead. A medical team came right after and believe it or not, Fury held me while I cried. Nat was with Clint and I went to go see him.

"Clint, you're going to be ok." Nat said as soon as I reached the room Clint was in. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"Is that what you know?" Clint asked panting for air. Nat pulled me in for a hug real quick. I undid Clint's restraints. "Have you ever got your brain taken out and played with?"

"You know that I do." Nat answered him.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" Clint asked again and a tear made its way down my cheek.

"Cognitive recalibration... I hit you really hard on the head." Nat confirmed.

"Thanks." Clint took in a deep breath before looking back at us and his eyes widened when he saw the condition I was in. "How many agents did I-" I cut him off this time.

"Don't! Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki and monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." I said and said the one thing I thought would bring a little humor. "You did give me a pretty hard smack down though." He moved to hug me. "Nope. Not until you go freshen up." He rolled his eyes at me and went to the joining bathroom.

"How are you after that though, I know I kicked you in the head pretty hard and almost shot you?" Clint asked from the bathroom.

"Only a mild concussion which has gone away and a fractured elbow that has healed," I called back to him while looking at my phone.

Soon enough we were just talking through the bathroom door like nothing happened between us.


End file.
